


Kinktober 2020: Telepathy

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Kinktober 2020, M/M, No Smut, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Carmen and Sonny have a telepathic bond, which can be an interesting experience for Rafael.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63
Collections: Kinktober 2020: SVU Filth The Sequel





	Kinktober 2020: Telepathy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarahcakes613](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/gifts).



Rafael's deep in a heated meeting with D'Angelo when there's a knock on the door. Carmen walks into his office, turning her bracelet on her wrist. Rafael switches his attention fully to her in a moment, D'Angelo's voice becoming a buzz of nothing in the background. 

"Mr. Barba, you have an emergency call," Carmen says, dropping her hand from her bracelet. "You can take it at my desk."

"Is your phone broken?" D'Angelo asks, cutting a look to Rafael's desk phone and then to his cell. 

"Yes," Rafael says, standing up and pocketing his phone. "I'll just be a minute. Have some more coffee."

D'Angelo says something rude about the coffee, but Rafael doesn't hear more than the tone. He's following Carmen out of his office, shutting the door behind him, then following her back to her desk. 

"I don't have much," Carmen says, rubbing two fingers against her left temple. "There was a flash of… something, and then Sonny yelled your name, and then I felt him shut down the link from his side."

Rafael takes his phone out of his pocket. He has no new messages. "Nothing when you try and poke him?"

Carmen shakes her head. "No, but there's some low-level pain coming through." She rubs her temple again. 

"I'll call Liv," Rafael says. "I'm sorry you're feeling it."

Carmen gives him the same amused look she always does when her telepathic link with Sonny causes issues. "At least this time I'm not getting some very detailed images of your naked ass."

Rafael sighs deeply. "Did we ever decide if that was better or worse than the time you thought about doing unspeakable things with Rita while she was cross-examining him?"

"Think it's still a tie."

Rafael gives her a quick smile. "Fair. Make sure D'Angelo doesn't jimmy open my desk drawers."

"I'll get him rescheduled," Carmen says. 

"Thanks, Carmen." Rafael turns on his heel and walks towards the elevator. He dials Liv and listens to the phone ring as he presses the button for the elevator a little too hard.

"He's okay," Liv says when she picks up. "The perp's personal armory included flashbang grenades. Sonny was first in the door behind the tactical team, so he got an eyeful."

"Where is he?" Rafael asks, sighing in relief when the elevator doors open. There are only two other people in the car, and they're both heading to the lobby.

"The paramedics just cleared him. I've got a squad car dropping him at home."

"Thanks, Liv."

"Tell him to take it easy. I told him he's off for two days."

Rafael snorts. "I'll tie him down if I have to."

Liv makes a noise like she's trying not to laugh, and it makes Rafael chuckle. Some of his stress bleeds off. "He's got some burns, and his eyes are sensitive," she says. "He was pretty sure he'd have a migraine by the time he gets home."

Rafael hums agreement as he steps out of the courthouse. "I appreciate the details. I'll let you know if we need anything."

"Okay. Take care."

"You too, Liv."

*

Rafael makes sure to step into the apartment as quietly as he can while still making some noise. Sonny's stretched out on the couch, a wet rag on his eyes. He's wearing a pair of Rafael's sweatpants and no shirt. There are smears of first aid cream on his cheeks and nose and dotted on his chest and upper arms. 

"Hi," Rafael whispers when Sonny lifts the rag an inch to look at him. "Migraine?"

"Like a motherfucker," Sonny says quietly. He puts the rag back over his eyes and holds out a hand blindly. "I can tell Carmen's feeling it. I can't concentrate long enough to tone it down."

"It's okay," Rafael says, sitting on the coffee table and taking Sonny's hand. He kisses Sonny's knuckles and presses his cheek to the back of Sonny's hand. "I'll text her in a minute. Let her know what's wrong. She has a few tricks for dealing with your migraines."

"Is this better or worse than the time she mind-yelled at me for having to explain eggplant emojis to you?"

Rafael rolls his eyes and smiles when Sonny squeezes his hand like he knows Rafael did so. "You send your grocery lists in emoji. I still maintain I was well within reasonable behavior to ask her why you'd want seven eggplants."

Sonny chuckles silently, his chest shaking. "Sure."

Rafael leans over and kisses Sonny's shoulder, then his cheek, and then his mouth. "Glad you're okay," he says. 

"Glad you're here," Sonny replies. 

"When you can unlock again, tell Carmen I say thank you."

"I will."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to M for the beta!
> 
> Also, yes, that's some Rita/Carmen I sprinkled in the background there.


End file.
